New Life
by Alyson708
Summary: One girl, named Eliza,moves to Monticello and starts a new life.
1. Moving to Monticello

Ahh, another peaceful day . I wish everyday was like this. But, ever since summer ended, the fall weather is suprisingly colder than last year, which is unusual because us here in Illinois are used to getting the same weather every year. But there is a downside to this chilly weather. We're moving to Monticello. I've known I always loved that city but I didn't want to **live** there. I'm really gonna miss the friends that I **Don't** have. Yeah, but I really love it here. Also do you know how far Virginia is! But there's **one** upside. I can stop being the social outcast that I am and start a new life as a popular kid! This is going to be a long journey! Haha you thought this was the end of the story for now! You got tricked. But really, I hate being an outcast. Let's get out of this stupid introduction and go into the actual story!

"Aren't you so glad to move to Virginia and experience history in the making!" My mom tells me happily. I groaned. I grabbed some

of my boxes and placed it into the living room. I grab my phone, tablet, and computer and shove it into my bag. I get my bed sheets and stuff into another box, I take it outside and place it down. I left the house and sat in the car. I secretly turn on the cars WiFi so I could connect while we're in the woods. But I was scared of what I was going to expect from Monticello. I wonder what the school was like. Eh. Besides that I didn't even try to care.


	2. Finally

"Ow" I screech as I drop a box on my foot. "Whatever's in there is heavier than like 100 lbs!" Ugh. I really do hate moving in, even more than I thought. I tuck my head out of the trunk and see this amazing house... than I see my parents walking into the small house next door. I roll my eyes and continue walking while dragging a heavy box on the concrete floor.I finally walk in this stupid house and drag the box to the so called "Kitchen". I sigh in relief. I walk in my room, the only color I see is pink, butterflies every where. "Eliza!! We need you to come here and get the paint." I hear my Dad scream from a distance. I walk outside, slouching. Trying to forget I have school in an hour. I get the paint and yadayada. I get ready for school, makeup and all. I get my backpack and walk towards the bus stop and wait, and wait, and wait, until you get the idea. I got on my bus and open Snapchat to take an artsy photo or something. The next stop I see one of the popularest kids, so they say. Her name is Angelica, according to the Snapchat she sent me. She asked me to be friends. I was happy because I would be popular because I'm her friend, and how easy this was compared to Mean Girls and Heathers. I walk into the school. "This is going to be a fun first day."


	3. First Day

I look around. The school was way prettier than my former 2 story school. It was about 4 stories! I signed up for AP classes and extra cirricular activities like orchestra, like my old school. I soon found out that Angelica was in all of those classes. I was glad. I hung out with her and her sister Peggy. But normally Peggy sits in the back waiting for people to notice her. The most attention is either on me or Angelica. Mostly on Angelica though. But they all support me. Also, Angelica said we have to wear these specific colors. She wears pink and Peggy wears yellow. She told me to eat blue, which is fine because it's my favorite color. The classes are fine, it is all filled with different types of technology.All of us have touch screen laptops and the teacher had a huge smart board. I checked my locker for the first time. I saw that Angelica already did all of it for me. She painted it blue and put a bunch of Blue items all around to style. She even gave me some "Schuyler" designed pencils that had our names incrypted and painted our colors. I think that was a nice "addition". But I am just glad that I didn't have to do it all myself. "Ring" my phone goes. I immediately put it on silent and kept going. "Ding!" The bell rings. I run down the hall so I don't miss the bus. When I sit Angelica and Peggy sit down next to me. I waited and waited till it was my stop. I walk to my house... It looks different. It was larger than the house next to us. I see my parents and Angelica's parents smiling in front of the house. "Well, your friends parents were glad enough to make our house bigger as a sign of friendship!" says my Mom. I stare at the house with my mouth down in amazement. "Yes!"


	4. Dream House

Okay. This house is like a dream house to me. If I was barbie, this would be my home and Angelica and Peggy would be Nikki and Teresa. I mean, I don't even know how weird it is being a unpopular normal kid, to basically the left hand woman of the most popular kid in the school and she doesn't treat me like dirt, she treats me like a part of the team. That what I love about here, there are no people to bully me and people to be a pain in my butt. Also this city is beautiful, I normally look around the whole town to see the beautiful parks and flowers. An upside that there are so many things to do here, because it is a town created by a founding father of America, there are many museums and tourist attractions. I love to explore those more than anything for my AP US History class. But I am getting really off track. The house is 8 Stories, each story is a room. Story **1** is the dining room/ living room. Upstairs from that is the Kitchen, where a baker and a chef work. Story **3** is my parents room with is filled with velvet everything, velvet comforter, velvet pillows, and velvet floors. Floor **Four** is mine it is blue everywhere a walk in closet which is like a mall. I also conveniently have a Walmart so I can buy all the groceries, technology, and clothes I need. Story **5 i** s a casino, with a bunch of games and it's own lotto, which is between our family and Angelica's. **Upstairs** from that is a karaoke room where all of us can hang out and have fun, while singing. In that floor there is also a recording studio where I can make my own, produced music. The last **Two** floors are a dance studio and a gymnastics gym. The dance studio has a costume area, and three mini areas for making routines and preparing for recitals. Then the gymnastics gym has leotard center, 2 of the floor mats,4 beams, 7 vaults, and 5 pairs of bars. They are going to renovate it to make a **9** th floor which would be swimming pool. I am so excited for what life would be with all of these luxuries.


End file.
